Sailor Moon NG Sailor Moon New Gods
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: As Poncho Tries to Have a nice Time on Sailor Moon's Universe All Hell Breaks loose, as Morrigan Starts a war Poncho and The Senshi, Alongside Other Heroes will stop it, or will they? Rated PG13 For Cursing... Part 12 UP...! Apokolips Senshi coming!
1. Part One

_**Sailor Moon NG Part I: Dragon's Rage and the Trigger of War.**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Ok, People, I will Say This once, and only ONCE, not twice nor Thrice, In This story I only Own Poncho, and Some of the Original Characters that Will appear (Don't worry, I will properly inform which characters don't own), Sailor Moon and all the related concepts belong to Takeuchi Naoko, as The Concept and Characters of Jack Kirby's FOURTH WORLD do BELONG TO HIM, and DC Comics, So for some MORONS THAT dare to BELIEVE I would STEAL FROM THEM, The Concepts I am USING FROM Fourth World are the worlds and Gods of NEW GENESIS and APOKOLIPS, nothing else, I repeat, I own only Poncho and other characters, Sailor Moon Belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and the Fourth World is Jack Kirby's and DC's, I NEVER tried to use the so-called concept of GENESIS SENSHI, in fact knew not of it whatsoever, and, just to Clarify, I Pwn ONLY PONCHO and OTHER CHARACTERS, it's Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon and Jack Kirby's Fourth World, created under DC Banner… DAMN IT! I SAID IT THRICE!

**

* * *

We enter in a very familiar universe, in this universe reside one of the few ones who have won Poncho's heart with her friends, the Ever Reliable Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, unfortunately, today it is a grim day... once again the evil Morrigan Aenslad has harassed this universe... now when poncho has started his second year as Earth's Guardian.**

**There's a huge smoke cloud in the City… in Juuban District to be precise... this isn't new for that district's Population, Sure since the Sailor Senshi Appeared there has been several battles in this place, but this battle is different, even good mother Earth shivers at this battle's implications... While the Senshi try to evacuate the civilians, in the middle of the site two figures fight...**

"I thought I told you to stay away from this universe!"

**Said the boy, dressed in a ragged metallic blue sports pants with two lines in the left leg, one red and one silver, white sports shirt and metallic blue jacket open with the same stripes than the pants... he looks angry at the other contestant**

"But she's somehow controlling you! Don't you see it Poncho? Our Destiny is to be together... we are the Perfect Pair; she doesn't even deserve to lay her eyes on you! And I won't rest until we are together, as it must be"

**Answered a very sexy woman with long emerald hair flowing up to the middle of her back, wearing Very strange clothes and the strangest thing were the four bat wings, two sprouting from her head and two from her back... who talked sweetly and seductively to the boy known as Poncho**

"What are you barking about! You have done only one thing since I met you... Fight me...! OK... You're a Lust demon; I can understand that, in fact I used to "use you" when I played Darkstalkers, but now you're only a royal pain in the A! You threaten all of those who I love, Anita, Catty, Mom and Dad, Sam, Raven, Kasumi... and worse, you seem to have taken special care in Mercury... Why do you do it? I don't know, or either care! Now get back to your HELL and don't DARE TO THREATEN MY LOVED ONES AGAIN!"

**Said this, Poncho threw Morrigan to the ground, Landing on top of her, thing which looked like it pleased her, this said because of the grin on her face, which annoyed and make angrier to our hero...**

"**JIGOKU E OCHIRO!"**

**Said Poncho as he raised his fist, covered into a Green-whitish flame as he struck it in her chest she disappeared... re-appearing into a Scottish style bedroom a younger girl in an outfit similar to hers, being this Red and blue-purple instead of Black and Deep purple, and having this girl Pink hair, flat chest and red eyes**

"LILITH! Ready the troops! We're going to WAR! If that b h thinks she's going to get him she's wrong... BIG TIME... You'll be leading them into the invasion"

**An angry Morrigan growled as she dusted off her outfit and recovered from her injuries**

"But what about you, Sister? Won't you be there to claim them both...?"

**Answered said girl, looking like if she was going to cry, until she heard her sister's answer…**

"Don't worry, I'll be, but I will have a very extra-special surprise for that W h"

**Said her and started laughing... just before she disappeared into a flash of light**

_

* * *

Well, what do you think...? Don't worry in the next Chapter we'll see in what consist Morri's Surprise to Mercury..._

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: The Beauty and the Crater Face**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	2. Parte Two

_**Sailor Moon NG Part II: The Calm before the Storm and the Party Guy.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** Check out LAST Chapter

**

* * *

At last Morrigan left and our heroes have the well-deserved peace they so long have seek for, or at least they think, so all resumed their routines, well, All except Poncho, Who is in Hikawa Shrine's Grounds, training...**

"Is This your Best?"

**Said a man literally dressed in a Green, white and Red Uniform, with a Tricolor Shield says as he cartwheels array from a clawed man's assault**

"Hey! I haven't yet started, besides, who are ya to blame me? After all you're a Part of Me "Capitán México" Now let's play it nice Shall we?"

**In this moment is heard a battle scream going as "Smart bomb" coming from the sky, which forces the two combatants to try to move, but they're covered in an emerald bubble of light...**

"Hey! Lemme Go! Oh well..."

**And both of the Warriors (The one with the Shield and the clawed one) resumed their fight as a green, white and red armored man fought a Green, white and red spandex dressed man using a ring fought each other... Emerald constructions blocking the armored man's arsenal**

"PROTON CANNON…!"

**Shouted Iron Poncho, as GL Poncho Duplicated IP's Attack with his own "Emerald Energy Cannon" unfortunately in that precise moment Rei Hino was unlucky to go to that section to the shrine grounds...**

"Eeek…!"

**Was the only word she could muster at the sight of the Show He was (Or should I say they were) showing to her, yet poncho noticing her he just shouted one thing...**

"End of Combat, Stand up on line!"

**Said this all the combatant doppelgangers stopped and lined up in a line, all facing a startled Rei who just looked at them in shock...**

"It is time now Rei?"

**Asked all in one voice as Rei Blabbered confused...**

"Oh Sorry...! Fusion!"

**Shouted the clawed one and they all merged into one single being, who asked the same question to Rei, who just smiled and answer...**

"Yes It's time now, All of us are waiting, I myself am very curious about the meaning of this meeting"

**Poncho started laughing... he just loved to make the Senshi curious and he started walking at the temple's main hall, where the other eight Senshi waited for him and both him and Rei Took their seats...**

"Ok Poncho, We're here, now what was the rush to have us meeting in here so early!"

**Poncho started laughing as a half awake Usagi recriminated him to "Wake up her Early" at 10:00 in the morning of a September 14th without school...**

"Well, besides the fact I wanted to see My Fiancée and my favorite Odango Atama I... Must apologize to you..."

**Poncho started explaining the motives he had to "Apologize", and the faces of each Senshi showed a Different Expression so as Ami Showed Shock Lita and Haruka Showed Rage and knowledge, Mina was sad and Rei Surprised, Setsuna was troubled and Hotaru was about to cry, Michiru was Somehow annoyed and Usagi had a Confused look on her, in the end She was the first one to talk back...**

"Don't be fool... It is not wrong for you to have come here in the first place... you were following your heart... And trust me, I can't think on a better boyfriend to Ami Here..."

**Kindly said the moon bunny, causing Both Poncho and Ami to Blush when she said the last part, but then the unthinkable happened, Haruka spoke up...**

"Usako is right, there is nothing to apologize you was looking for love and you found it in Ami, You're not responsible for the succubus' actions... She is in hot pursuit of you because as you told us she sees fun in you...

True indeed, you have committed no crime in following your heart and she'll be stalking you until you die, face it; She is somehow in love with you..."

**Completed Michiru, as she hugged softly at Haruka, and Rei spoke...**

"And don't worry for us, we will fight to our very end and will leave this world happy"

**As she spoke the others minus Setsuna nodded and showed some confidence, then the Time guardian spoke...**

"Your life is now Part of our History, you made yourself sure of that, and as Time Guardian I can not allow you to go back in time to modify your and our history... besides, all those times we three read trough thousands and thousands of books before I got into the Time gates helped me a lot to stay sane..."

**She winked as the little Hotaru started to speak...**

"You must not Blame yourself for your enemy's actions Poncho-Papa, She Will harass you until your ascension into the Other Planes, so if you decide to modify history She'll keep harassing you and even hurt more cruelly the others you love.."

**Poncho looked at the Young Mistress of Death and Rebirth, Her words going deep inside his mind and soul he started to form a comeback...**

"B... but it's only than... I fear than she'll make something real rash and threaten you all in a way than I won't be able to protect you all at once..."

**Poncho said, but was cut off in mid sentence as both Haruka and Lita Grabbed Him by his Shirt's collar...**

"And Who Said We needed your protection bub? We can handle on our own against anything she throws at us!"

**Shouted them both in one voice, Poncho then gave up in his attempts to convince them of accepting his decision, so he hung his head in defeat...**

"OK, OK! I'm not changing history again! Which Day is today?"

**Poncho asked Anxious, as Rei answered him...**

"September 14th... Why?"

**Poncho grinned wildly as He told something out...**

"Party at my place today at 3:00 P.M.! Don't Be Late!"

_

* * *

Well, what do you think...? Don't worry in the next Chapter we'll see how the party goes and the beginning of the end..._

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Mexican Party and the Beauty and the Crater Face**_

_**TSU ZU KU  
TO BE CONTINUED **_


	3. Part Three

_**Sailor Moon NG Part III: Mexican Party and the Beauty and the Crater Face (Part 1).**_

* * *

Disclaimer: See the First Chapter

* * *

**Welcome to another chapter of Sailor Moon NG this time We'll start the story outside reality… as we're now in Nexus, a Starless Void, where is supposed no human or alien can place afoot… not even gods are supposed to be here, yet we can see a horde of one thousand or so Poncho Clones, gathering around a Poncho Dressed in COBACH Uniform, who is Directing them…**

"You to Chalk Zone, and you Go to Chaotic Century, You to New Century, you with XJ9, You go get Cap and the others, you go for the Titans from the TV Show and you bring the Titans and other heroes from comic, k?"

**And so he kept redirecting all them to places they must be, unfortunately they were too many and some of them got astray… he then told them a last thing…**

"Well people remember: Each one to a different time and universe! I don't want to have more of one version of each hero… Understood…?"

**And so he sent them, the purpose: Send Invitations for the party of the millennium, unfortunately, due Poncho's Natural lack of focus, some of the clones went to different times and places, several of them going to the same universe as other, only later in time… but meanwhile in DC Universe…**

**As We enter we se hell, or at least a hellish planet, fire columns rising from the center of the planet… we can see beings like humans, chained and being forced to work in less than acceptable conditions… in the center of the scenario a Huge statue of a being raises, guarding the entrance of a sumptuous palace… natural thing because we are in Apokolips, Home of the Evil New Gods, Ruled by the iron fist of the Great Darkseid… whose throne room we see, in there the beautiful frame of Morrigan Aenslad stands, talking to a titan clad in gray and blue suit, his face looks like a rock, with red eyes…**

"Great Darkseid, it is good to see you again… have been so long since we last worked together… Don't you remember me…?"

**Spoke Morrigan, while Darkseid only looked at her, slightly amused yet angry, then he spoke…**

"Yes… the devious cruel succubus… is you still after that God's Herald? Last time we met he did quite a violent and cruel treatment onto my servants…."

**At the God remark, Morrigan Just chuckled… sure, last time she promised her aid to destroy the Justice League, and almost they succeeded, if only hasn't been for Poncho Coming and ruining that plan…**

"Yes, he has been…. Eluding me several times since then, but let's forget the past, Milord… because, you see, I've come to request your assistance…."

**Retorted the succubus, Darkseid grew angrier at her remark… the witch dared to ask for help knowing how much damage has the boy done to Darkseid's armies… that was a show of impetuous nerve of her part… so the New God Spoke at her Angrily and Harshly**

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU DARE TO ASK FOR SUCH FAVOR AFTER HE DID TO MY ARMY?"

**Roared the god as his eyes glowed red, he was planning on destroying her with his Omega Force, but stopped at her calm demeanor… she was sincere…**

"Yes Great Darkseid I do remember the horrible things than my love did to your army… yet I dare to ask for your help because I have a plan which won't hurt your servants…. You see, My love is being controlled by a witch… in other Universe… he thinks he is in love with her, and I've suffered of brutal treatments from him when I dared to go to save him… now I'm furious and I've ordered a Full War between my realm and that universe, yet I do require of Generals… you see, none of my servants, despite my own sister and another one are able to do such work… and this witch is a "Magical Girl" So I come hoping you will supply me with Generals…"

**Said her, smiling with a somehow confident yet pleading smile, being a lust Demon it soften Darkseid's heart, whose rage was diminishing quickly…**

"And how exactly will I provide you of Generals… without risking my servants…?"

**Asked the God, Smiling cruelly as he asked… Morrigan being surprised by the retort of the god sputtered some sounds before answering…**

"In the simplest way of them… I only have need of a portion of your power and some of your servants… 8 of them…"

**She smiled as was Darkseid's turn to be surprised, yet being a God he noticed quickly her plan as He smiled back…**

"So you'll create your own Magical Girls… whose powers will be subtracted from me and my chosen servants, am I wrong…? But… What Do I win with this… help…? I'll be providing you?"

**Answered him… Morrigan blinking as her smile grew wider and she answered quickly…**

"Once I get him I'll help you to obtain one thing you desire…"

**This answer caused the God to Blink, surprised it was his turn to be intrigued… so he asked…**

"And that will be… the anti-life equation….?"

**Asked the god, Making Morrigan laugh soundly at his remark… but regaining her cool she answered…**

"Am I hearing wrong… or have you forgot of the one who can cross between this universe and its twin…? Have you forgotten Access?"

**For a split second all mouths in Apokolips gasped at the word… they knew it was a guardian above the Specter, yet it was blurry for them to remember him, in the end Darkseid spoke.…**

"I... agree your petition… Now… Who shall you require to lend his power, besides me…?"

**Morrigan smiled yet again as she spoke…**

"That Decision is for you to take, great Darkseid, so I've already selected the Vessels to our little… arrangement…"

**Suddenly they both laughed as they were discussing which Gods would lend their powers to the "Apokolips Senshi", yet in another universe, we see Lilith, readying the last touches for the invasion…**

"Are the troops ready?"

**She asked to another succubus… this one was a brunette with tanned skin, wearing a pink tank top and purple tube pants with plain black shoes…**

"Yes, they're ready and awaiting for Mistress Morrigan's order to attack…"

**Answered the Succubus while Lilith only heard, she limited to answer…**

"We go out in 2 hours… Morrigan Left ME in charge of this and the witch will suffer greatly… I'm going to make sure of that myself…!"

**As this plans folded in Sailor Moon Universe Poncho greeted the Girls as they were the first in come to the party…**

"Girls Come in, Welcome to My First Annual Mexican Party!"

**Poncho grinned wildly as He told that phrase, causing confusion looks on the Senshi…**

"Today in this moment The Day of Mexico's Independence starts at home… in this universe and others at least, so I'm throwing a party from now on until 12:00 a.m. of September 16th… The foods are in that table… and enjoy you while we wait the other guests…"

* * *

**Well, how's this for a third Chapter…? Don't worry in the next Chapter we'll see the party as it is and the beginning of the war…**

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Mexican Party and the Beauty and the Crater Face (Part 2).**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	4. Parte Four

_**Sailor Moon NG Part IV: Mexican Party and the Beauty and the Crater Face (Part 2).**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Check out Chapter I

**ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS/AUTHOR NOTE:**

Elven rare hunter, Spirit of the Dead, Waternymph: Thank you for your OC's and Don't worry, I'll try to update faster, yet I DO REQUIRE the rest of the New Genesis Senshi and the Apokolips Senshi if I want to continue...

**

* * *

Welcome to another chapter of Sailor Moon NG! As we enter we see Poncho chatting with some of the scouts... and with some of the scouts I mean Rei, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Amy Usagi, in the other hand, were at the snack table, looking all over the food, and asking...**

"Uh...! What's this? And This...? And This...? And..."

**She asked, pointing to the tacos, to the tostadas, to the pozole, to the tamales and the atole, tequila and every other piece of FOOD she found in the table... while Poncho tried his best to chat with the others and answer the hyperactive bunny, but then the doorbell rang three times...**

"Goodie! The guests have arrived..."

**And so he walked to the door and opened it... in the other side were a white and blue robot, with pretty eyes escorted by a little kid with black hair and dressed in casual pants and shirt and another one older, this one a redheaded boy, with smug wide brown pants, a white shirt and black sleeveless vest, whose poncho greeted...**

"Brad, Tuck, XJ9, or must I say "Jenny"? Thank god you could come... How's Mrs. Wakeman? But please come in..."

**And they come, making the entrance, and the curious stares of the scouts, surprised to see Jenny, yet Amy was the first one to act...**

"Impressive! An artificial being fully functional with a humanoid design!"

**the always serious Amy said, with excitement in her voice, as she walked to Jenny, who blushed at the comment, watching her curiously, this noticed by Poncho...**

"Girls, these are my Friends Brad, Tuck, and the robot girl is Jenny..."

**Then, the nine girls exchanged greetings and chatted happily with them, that is, until our ever loveable Usagi asked...**

"So... what's the deal with you Jen?"

**And as if it were the most casual thing in the world Jenny answered to our favorite Odango Atama kindly...**

"I'm a robot created by my mom Dr. Wakeman to defend the Earth, but five years after my activation I grew up angrier at her and..."

**Jenny continued to tell her story while all the girls were amazed at the facts the Robot girl had lived, including her Meeting with other heroes from two different universes...**

"And then I met them both Danny and Kimmy, Better known in their universes as the Ghost Hero Danny Phantom and the Marvelous Ninja Ninjetta... but and You girls...?"

"Well, we protect the Earth and the Cosmos too, but using Magic, you see, we are the Sailor scouts who fight for love and Justice..."

**said Mina and started relating all the Senshi adventures as tuck brad and Jenny widen their eyes in amusement and surprise, in the end their jaws were wide open, in shock...**

"Y... You got to be kidding! That's Impossible!"

**Said an impressed Brad as he looked over and over to the Girls, curiously, while Jenny switched her language disc to Japanese to say only one thing...**

"Kawaii"

**As the 10 girls and two boys chatted poncho greeted the other guests arriving, and it was truly a great party, but let's see how's partying Lilith in Makial ...**

"Well, are you all ready? The war we're starting today is one we will win! The Queen of the Night, our race and this realm is counting on us to conquer that universe... and we'll do it! The only objectives we'll pursue in this war are this two..."

**Then two holograms appear one of Sailor Mercury and the other of Poncho...**

"Miss Morrigan Want this two alive, anyone besides them who dare to oppose us will be destroyed... Understood?"

**all the Darkstalkers reunited there growled in agreement as a huge portal opened and they started walking at it... meanwhile in SM universe, the party was in the top spot several hundreds of heroes, sidekicks and cast were seen in the house... it was from Superman, Captain America and Super Soldier to people like Samurai Jack, Kenshin Immura, the Young Doremi and her friends, Harry Potter and his friends but the most "talkative" were a group of Five kids, five CURIOUS kids, who were chatting with three teenagers and an old man...**

"Wow, so you're telling me than in your universe this "WHOOP" is like our Kids Next Door?"

**Asked a tall bald kid who was wearing a red shirt, very comfortable with light brown pants and brown shoes, his eyes were concealed with black shades...**

"It seems so... but your group is like clubs were kids go and 'hang out'..."

**said the old man, dressed in a black suit, his almost non existent hair was grey and he was giving the impression of being British (in fact he is British)...**

"WHY YOU CRUDDY ADULT! I'LL SMACK YOU SOME SENSE!"

**Roared a blonde kid, with his blonde hair looking like a mushroom and his huge Yellow sweater with hood swinging as his fists were closed... he was ready to hit the old man but a beautiful red headed girl with a doll like face in a green jumpsuit stepped between the boy and the man... and she spoke...**

"Not so fast Shorty! You won't be harming Jerry here..."

**And then the unthinkable happened... a black girl with red cap and blue blouse placed herself between the boy and the teenager, playing it cool...**

"Hold it Right there Numbah Four! Don't get nasty on us here, Numbah five thinks There's a Good reason Numbah 30282(1) invited us to his party, and the reason was "than he really want us here, don't blow it up with these bozos...

**As if he were summoned "Numbah 30282" popped in, followed by Poncho, and both spoke...**

"Is all fine here? Abby, Wallabee, Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel... uh... where's Lizzie?"

**Asked the boy, who looked like a Younger version of Poncho, in his early years (12 or so)...**

"All is ok Numbah 30282, and I believe the disguise is not necessary here... as for Lizzie, huh... she was busy back home..."

**Answered the bold boy, lying about the "Lizzie" girl, but then an Asian girl giggled as she poke...**

"That isn't true Numbah 30282... Numbah 1 didn't told Lizzie about the party"

**And then Numbah 1 Glared at the girl, screaming at her...**

"NUMBAH 3...!"

**Then the three Girls laughed a bit as they remembered of some moments like that in their childhoods, and Numbah 30282 disappeared into nothingness...**

"I hope my fellows KND operatives weren't misbehaving here... huh, Jerry... could I borrow Sam a moment?"

**Poncho asked blushing lightly as Numbah three watched curiously and Sam blushed a bit too...**

"Of course you can Poncho, as for the Kids here no, they weren't misbehaving, I grow quite intrigued for their world and I think Whoop should provide some specs for weapons they'll find very useful in their duties..."

**Then someone knocked at the door, and Poncho excused himself and went to open the door, when he did so the sight of who was outside made him say one word...**

"Crud..."

**

* * *

Pretty short huh? don't worry in the next Chapter we'll see who's the mysterious guest to the party and the main part of it!...**

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Mexican Party and the Beauty and the Crater Face (Part 3).**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Author Notes:**_

_**(1)**_ If someone hasn't noticed, "Numbah 30282" is no other than Poncho... to await for more characters I'll write the "Sailor Moon NG Appendixes" where Poncho Will Tell how he had met All of his friends in the different universes, I'll start with Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, then Codename Kids Next Door, Static Shock, The JLA and the Avengers.


	5. Part Five

_**Sailor Moon NG Part V: Mexican Party And The Beauty And The Crater Face (Final).**_

* * *

I've got a New Armor! I've got a New Armor! Ahem, Sorry, What I meant was I finally Graduated from University December 10, 2004… Now, Up to Work and Write more! No More over Demanding SCHOOL!

And

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2004**

**Disclaimer: See the first Chapter**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

"I hope my fellows KND operatives weren't misbehaving here… huh, Jerry… could I borrow Sam a moment?"

**Poncho asked blushing lightly as Numbah three watched curiously and Sam blushed a bit too…**

"Of course you can Poncho, as for the Kids here no, they weren't misbehaving, I grow quite intrigued for their world and I think Whoop should provide some specs for weapons they'll find very useful in their duties…"

**Then someone knocked at the door, and Poncho excused himself and went to open the door, when he did so the sight of who was outside made him say one word…**

"Crud…"

**

* * *

Standing there outside were six figures… three robots and three humans, the robots looked like several vehicles, the taller one looked like a Truck, his blue feet, connected with silver "Legs" and attached to a silver bumper, the "chest" looked like a Windshield and his "Abs" were a Mall (the one used to protect the Radiator), the other two looked like a Beetle and an ambulance, as for the humans, they were three Kids, two boys and a girl, the girl had brown short hair and clear skin, the boys were one blonde the other black haired, as the girl and the Blonde Boy looked like Americans, the black haired had a Latino air within, Poncho then blabbered some words…**

"O… Red Alert? Hotshot? Weren't you three already inside? And What's with the Retro Look?"

**Before they could answer an alarm was heard rambling causing poncho to hurry them inside…**

"What the fork? Well, you'll answer my questions later… Come in… Computer Locate source of inter universal Disturb… Show it on Screen on Living Room… FOR YESTERDAY!"

**So he rushed with the Older guests at the Living room as a computerized Feminine voice told Poncho than was impossible to get something done for yesterday, unfortunately, when Optimus Prime and the others arrived they were shocked to find older counterparts of them Poncho promptly ignored this and kept on his routine…**

"Yup, yup I heard, but the Info I asked?"

**As Poncho asked the TV promptly showed a Scene… Juuban park, There was a portal, and from it thousands of beings were invading the park, then several data appeared as Poncho growled in anger…**

"Darkstalkers… thousands of them…"

**As the screen showed up more and more beings entering the park the Senshi stood up to transform, but were stopped by A growl of "NO", and turned out to look at Poncho…**

"These are Darkstalkers from CAPCOM Universe… They are Morrigan's servants… I'll go… it's my duty…"

**When Poncho was directing himself towards the door, Amy and other girls were towards them… the girls were Raven (Teen Titans Cartoon), Sam (Totally Spies), and Tetsusaiga (Made up Character - Inuyasha) Kasumi (Dead or Alive) and placed themselves in front of him…**

"Just one second please Poncho… If you don't remember this is My Universe, so I won't let you go out there ALONE…"

**Said Ami and Poncho was about to Reply to her when Raven spoke up…**

"It's Pointless for you to go there Alone, You are strong, yes, but they'll overcome you thousands to one… Let at least some of us accompany you"

**As Raven spoke the Other Four women nodded and smiled, hoping He'll let them…**

"I said no, I won't let anyone else be in danger because of me, I won't Risk to have any of you harmed… So neither the scouts, titans nor Spies Will be with me… not even others, I won't Carry out the Avengers, the JLA or any other group, and not even think about the KND…"

**And before he could keep on other voice was heard, replying to his stubbornness… It was Tetsusaiga…**

"But husband, at least let Lord Inuyasha go with ye… no matter if I'm not in the sword anymore, the doppelganger ye created of me for it Will Help you greatly…"

**As Poncho grew more impatient He Smiled sadly at the girls, and pushed them gently aside, and whispered to them…**

"I said no, and it's no… Don't worry, I'll be back…"

**Then he started walking and got out of the House and teleported himself to the park, and he was seen in a green light, as the girls muttered only one word…**

Alfonso…

**as Poncho appeared on the park, He Set himself in a ritual fighting stance, his shoulders were away from each other, he was semi, crouching and his right arm was leaning forwards, in a closed V pattern and the Left one was downwards in an inverted V and He spoke…**

"All right People, what is the meaning of this jump…"

**As He spoke all the succubae looked at him, remembering him from the debriefing they set themselves in different fighting stances as Lilith was seen above them and she spoke…**

"What does it look like…? We are about to conquer this universe… This is an Invasion… There is any problem?"

**She smirked at him and dared him to talk, and he did…**

"The hell I will let you conquer this universe, now, why don't you just get back before things got messy…."

**Said Poncho as he never let Lilith out of his sight, ready to anything…**

"TROOPS ATTACK!"

**Lilith Roared and she made her troops to attack and all of them launched at Poncho, but were blinded by a very bright light, when the light Died out There was no Poncho, but Thousands of him and all defended themselves…**

**Meanwhile in Poncho's house the group assembled there saw how thousands of ponchos, each one different from the rest defended themselves, Gokuu was very surprised to see a Poncho with Blonde spiky hair, shouting "Kame… Hame… Ha!" and the golden light soaring from his palms, as other, whose wore an uniform red and blue with web patterns on it jumped and, after placing a web string in a tree swinged forwards, knocking away several succubus and other, dressed practically in Mexico's Flag threw a Shield at some others as Hordes of Emerald robots attacked other group as Poncho, in a black and white spandex Uniform hovered above them, and his right hand glowed in green light…**

"Impressive, don't you agree Iron man… He has cloned himself and is Fighting with our skills against them, yet he uses his own skills in that other part…"

**Said a man dressed in an American flag, in one hand he had a round shield, as the Flag-dressed Poncho threw himself at the next succubae group enveloped in green light and the Spider-dressed one threw him wildly at other group…**

"Hey! I'll Sue him… He's using my winner Formula to his profit…"

**Said a man in red and gold suit, identical to the one Poncho was wearing as a shout of "Data Trade" was heard from the screen and a boy with green hair looked at the screen (Shugo from .hack Dusk) and we see the battle Live…**

"Puff! I'm tired… The cloning and fighting it's getting hard… Uh Oh! WIND BLOW!"

**Said Poncho dressed as he was on the Party, he had a Long shovel with him) as the **

**Wind blow pushed some opponents away and he then crouched as one of his clones fell defeated he quickly stood up and shouted to other of him as he ducked one attack…**

"HEY GREEN RANGER! TIME TO GET THE HEAVY ARTILLERY!"

**The "Green Ranger" nodded and shouted back than he needed cover as he summoned it, and ten Ponchos circled him, as he took out a small Dagger like sword, with a hole on it, and he placed a green crystal on the hole and shouted out…**

"WILD ZORD, DESCEND!"

**Then A tune was heard and a Dragon Roared as He descended from the Sky, making Twelve boys to shout in excitement…**

"GREAT! He has called the Zord! He'll Win for sure! Alyssa, have you seen if He mimicked your Powers and the others too?"

**Asked a young man dressed in blue jeans and red sleeveless shirt, his messy hair started in a Red Bandana…**

"I don't know Cole… I don't know…"

_What do you think? It Took me Ages to finish this chapter but I think it was worth the wait… anyway in the next Chapter we'll see How the Battle ends, Mystery, Danger and Badly dressed Underwear in The Next Chapter!…_

_**

* * *

NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Dragon Beaten… The Invasion Starts!**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…_


	6. Parte Six

_**Sailor Moon NG Part VI: Dragon Beaten, The Invasion Starts!**_

* * *

Finally! Mae Little Sister Anita Has made out trough her XV Years Birthday Party! And For Her Here's The New Year Chapter Of Sailor Moon NG!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

"Puff! I'm tired… The cloning and fighting it's getting hard… Uh Oh! WIND BLOW!"

**Said Poncho dressed as he was on the Party, he had a Long shovel with him) as the Wind blow pushed some succubus away and he then crouched as one of his clones fell defeated he quickly stood up and shouted to other of him as he ducked one attack…**

"HEY GREEN RANGER! TIME TO GET THE HEAVY ARTILLERY!"

**The "Green Ranger" nodded and shouted back than he needed cover as he summoned it, and ten Ponchos circled him, as he took out a small Dagger like sword, with a hole on it, and he placed a green crystal on the hole and shouted out…**

"WILD ZORD, DESCEND!"

**Then A tune was heard and a Dragon Roared as He descended from the Sky, making Eleven boys to shout in excitement…**

"GREAT! He has Called The Zord!, He'll Win for sure! Alyssa, have you seen if He mimicked your Powers and the others too?"

**Asked a young man dressed in blue jeans and red sleeveless shirt, his messy hair started in a Red Bandana…**

"I don't know Cole… I don't know…"

* * *

**After some moments a huge Dragon like robot appeared floating from a light bridge… it was the ancient Dragon Wild Zord, also known as the DragonZord…**

"Dragon Wild Zord! Fighter MODE…!"

**Then the Dragon Started transforming itself, morphing if the term It's proper, to a humanoid robot, and the Green Ranger jumped at it and was sucked inside him, as one Succubus grew to face the Wild Zord and engage the Combat…**

**Then Another Poncho, dressed in a red Spandex Suit with a Helmet than looked like a Lion's head spoke to other six figures, each one with Helmets and different colors, which were: Yellow with eagle helmet, Blue with Shark helmet, White with Tiger Helmet, Black with Bison Helmet and Silver with wolf helmet said…**

"Does look like the Green Ranger will Need Help, Don't you agree?"

**As they nodded with their heads Five of them formed a star with their Crystal Sabers and then Raised them to the sky as two more succubus grew and faced the Dragon Wild Zord, knocking it down, and they shouted then…**

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND…!"

**Then several roars were heard as A Lion, a Tiger, a Bison, a Shark and an eagle descended from the Animarium and the mimicked Red Wild Force Reindeer… I mean Ranger shouted…**

"WILD ZORDS COMBINE!"

**And It started then, The Bison continued Marching as he lowered himself and compacted himself too, then twisted strangely as two legs were forming and it started walking as It received the already compacted Lion, fusing perfectly, as The now legless Tiger and the shark fused in the upper part, forming arms and the Eagle posed above all, twisting it's wings as they merged into the Chest of the Forming Mega Zord, closed itself and formed a helmeted face and the Red Ranger shouted…**

"SOUL BIRD!"

**And a little ship with bird designs appeared floating and the five Rangers Jumped in it and it fused with the Megazord, and all five Shouted…**

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD!"

**By the time the Wild force Megazord entered into battle another Zord was fighting alongside the Dragon Wild Zord… It was The Preadazord…**

"It looks like you took Long enough to get into the fight guys! But there's plenty of Villains To fight against…"

**And it was True… the three zords were overpowered two to one as in other section Four Zords were also overpowered, those were the Megazord, the Tiger Zord, The Dragon Tiger Zord and the Dragon Megazord…**

"Well, It looks like we Need more Zords… Division…!"

**Yet incredibly, the Wild Force Megazord Cloned itself twice as in the ground still were five rangers, this time, the red Ranger had a red bow, and Summoned new wild Zords a Falcon, a Reindeer, a Giraffe, unfortunately, as the Rangers formed the Isis Megazord, in the Ground the Things weren't good… Though There were only 15 different Ponchos Fighting Soon The Zords were Defeated and sent back to Repair and Heal…**

"We're in Trouble! We need Firepower and Now…!"

**As Poncho Shouted Another Poncho Received a Strange device, it was in his wrist, and It expanded itself, forming Something already known… A Duel Disk…**

"I Summon Succubus Knight! And Equip her With the Sword of Darkness and This Other Card!"

**He shouted and the Park then transformed itself into a Meadow and A blonde six armed Girl Appeared, in one hand she had a nasty Looking Sword, and She attacked to another Succubus…**

"This ought to buy us some Time…"

**He said as the battle resumed itself, but he went to higher parts, and Summoned three More monsters, The Amazoness Paladin, St. Joan and Guardian angel Joan…**

"Well, that's a Brief Spooooo…."

**Said one Poncho before disappear, Now only was a two against thousands fight, and the monsters were being destroyed and Poncho Duelist attacked, in the end he was defeated too, leaving only Poncho, Whose looked tired and was surrounded by his enemies, while in the house…**

"PONCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**All those who he called Love shouted, fearing He would be slayed or captured, but he had another plans, as a long Forgotten memory resurfaced into his brain as he crouched, storing power and he shouted…**

"CODE 1'000'001 BIG INFERNO!"

**Then a huge Energy sphere soared from within Poncho as he released it exposing his body, instantly annihilating every enemy within range, and there were like one million of Succubus, unfortunately, if it were seen from above it show a tiny circle between him and the hordes and they launched themselves at the seemingly defenseless warrior, but Poncho was covered in blue and black energy… his shield holding as his armor was visible and then He disappeared…**

"GAJHHHK!"

**Poncho gushed after reappearing in his living room, meanwhile in the park Lilith Roared, angry because Poncho had escaped, yet happy because she had won the first battle of the war, as Poncho was boarded by his lovers, he smiled faintly and told them…**

"I… I'll Be fine… I… just… Need… to… rest…"

**Was all that he said before drifting into unconsciousness, defeated by his arrogance and lack of care to fight…**

_

* * *

OH NO! Poncho has been used to clean out the park!, What'll happen now…? the war is declared and Looks like our heroes are on the Loosing side of it! And What's going on with Morri's Plans? Mystery, Danger and despair in The Next Chapter!…_

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Universal Mess! The descendents whose craved to help and The Senshi Gathering…**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Part Seven

**_Sailor Moon NG Part VII: Trouble! The aftershock of the Overconfidence…_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: See the Foist Chapter**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

"GAJHHHK!"

**Poncho gushed after reappearing in his living room, meanwhile in the park Lilith Roared, angry because Poncho had escaped, yet happy because she had won the first battle of the war, as Poncho was boarded by his lovers, he smiled faintly and told them…**

"I… I'll be fine… I… just… Need… to… rest…"

**Was all that he said before drifting into unconsciousness, defeated by his arrogance and lack of care to fight…**

**

* * *

It has passed some time since Poncho's Battle against the Succubus Army, he's now in his room in his house, in the room there are also The ones he loves, his body is badly hurt and in the faces of -almost- all his Lovers can be seen worry, as he opens his eyes slowly…**

"UNNNNH… Did somebody notice which kind of Zord Hit me…?"

**He asks as he tries to sit on his bed, only managing to hurt himself more…**

"Don't try to move… Your body is greatly injured from the last Battle… what were you thinking launching yourself head on against that army…?"

**Said an unemotional voice, which we recognize as Raven's, Poncho was, as she spoke, Crying like a baby while The rest of the girls had their Worry faces still on…**

"Huh? Why you are so worried Girls? If it's for the injuries don't worry, I'll use Wolverine's Healing Factor to patch me up…"

**He smiled weakly, more trying to convince himself than the girls… he felt something odd in his still battered body and finally got to sit up…**

"That's the Problem Poncho… Do you know what Day is today…? Today is October 16th… and you have just awakened yourself…"

**Sam told him, and his eyes were wide open… he had slept for a month! A month of Continuous Dreamless Sleep… this was weird no matter from which side you saw it…**

"And your wounds haven't healed since then… Your body is like if no time had passed since the battle, without offense to your special… rules…"

**Continued Kasumi as she looked scared, and hold his wounded hand softly between hers…**

"Y… You've got to be kidding me! I mean Yes I was known for Sleeping most of the normal hours when I had no powers but… I slept for a Whole month? I mean, I'm no bear… I shouldn't have to hibernate! And a month flat…? That's… That's…"

**Then a familiar Feeling Crossed all over his body, and he had to hold something as He told the girls…**

"Could… Somebody… Help me… Stand…? I got to go…!"

**The girls were confused, but helped him to stand, and, in the moment his bare feet touched the floor He rushed Out of his Room to the Next one, and Turned Right, closing a door Behind him…**

_**

* * *

WE INTERRUPT THIS PART OF THE FIC TO BRING YOU SOME INFOMERCIALS… SANITARY REASONS!**_

* * *

"AHHHHH! That's better… I can't believe I slept for a month without doing this…"

**Poncho then got out of that room and painfully walked back to his room and bed… every cell of his body hurting like hell…**

"So I slept a month, and my wounds haven't closed up at all… then How come I'm still alive…? I should have died by Blood Loss!"

**Poncho asked, but then the world seemed to go away, he was in darkness absolute, and a voice spoke up…**

"That's because I allowed it that way… now, what were you thinking…?"

**Poncho recognized the voice instantly… he had been called to his "Employer" The one who granted him with a spark of power to ignite the Power hidden within him and he answered…**

"Uh… Can you re ask your question? I didn't quite catch it whole…"

**He joked… He actually was afraid to answer, in moments like this he would simply shut up and wait for the impact, "devouring" the preach, but this was no normal situation, and the voice spoke again…**

"To protect them, isn't it? To protect your Lovers and friends…? Am I wrong…?"

**Poncho was shocked! He had simply told that thing Poncho Himself hasn't dared to say…**

"Yes… Yes sir… You're right… How could you be wrong?"

**The voice chuckled as Poncho did confess his crime, and then told him…**

"It isn't bad to speak freely, The fear make you keep yourself quiet and that's wrong… yet You did committed a fault and you must be punished… Your wounds won't go… They'll stay with you, until Further Notice… And… You are in no shape to fight… Trust your Lovers and friends you must, if you want to stop the invasion…"

**Poncho was terrified… an invasion and The Senshi should face it Alone… he was about to reply but he spoke again…**

"Don't worry… They'll do fine, and you could still do minor tasks, but no more fighting ok? Now go… And do what you must… one more thing, The Senshi as they are now probably will fail… maybe the planets should fight this one…"

**He said as Poncho returned to the world, Terrified by the news, and hoping it would go well without him…**

"Amy… Bring the inners… We need to talk…"

**Poncho said as he returned… His body stopped aching but his wounds still were open, Without letting his blood out and The Senshi started to come as Raven, Tetsusaiga, Sam And Kasumi Started to Get out Poncho said…**

"You stay too Girls… There are no secrets to my women…"

**Finally the Senshi, the women and Poncho were in the room and he spoke…**

"Girls… My wounds won't close up soon… I won't be able to fight in the war, so you shall do it… and to help you I'll restore something I took away From you…"

_

* * *

What do you think? What Will Poncho restore to the Senshi? How Will the Invasion be stopped? Where is Access? Why Should I care? Anyways, In the Next Chapter Poncho will Restore the Senshi The power he took away, and Somebody will Come to aid…Mystery, Danger and hope in The Next Chapter!…_

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: The Dragon Has Fallen! Enter The Dragon!**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

_Please don't forget to Read and Review…_


	8. Parte Eight

_**Sailor Moon NG Part VIII: Trouble! The aftershock of the Overconfidence…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **See the Foist Chapter...

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Amy… Bring the inners… We need to talk…"

**Poncho said as he returned… His body stopped aching but his wounds still were open, Without letting his blood out and The Senshi started to come as Raven, Tetsusaiga, Sam And Kasumi Started to Get out Poncho said…**

"You stay too Girls… There are no secrets to my women…"

**Finally the Senshi, the women and Poncho were in the room and he spoke…**

"Girls… My wounds won't close up soon… I won't be able to fight in the war, so you shall do it… and to help you I'll restore something I took away From you…"

* * *

**Poncho Said as He stood up, praying… he knelt in one knee… and his body glowed in the five Senshi's Colors, Pink for Usagi, Red for Rei, Orange for Minako, Dark Green for Makoto, and finally Blue for Amy… and in the hands of the girls were Six watches, each one of their colors and Poncho stood Up…**

"These are the Planet Watches… The Next step to your Senshi Forms… I had to Take them away because…"

**Poncho started to explain, but was cut off by Usagi…**

"They were done in the far future, in other universe; the watches are rightfully ours but…"

**This time was Rei who interrupted…**

"They had no place on this universe…"

**Poncho smiled weakly, as he retook the line of speaking…**

"That's Right… If you want to be on your Max Power as the Planets You must Contact them… yet Amy won't be able to reach it, due I'm in no Condition to fight… I hope you can overcome this invasion alone…"

**Poncho said, but before the Girls were able to answer a voice interrupted, it was surprisingly Calm and Emotionless …**

"Who said they would be alone…? The Titans will fight to their side… I won't let anyone hurt my new friends, especially Amy…"

**Said Raven as Sam, Tetsusaiga and Kasumi nodded, and the Dog Demon spoke up…**

"I've spoken with Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru… they'll help…"

**Then Poncho looked at Sam and Kasumi eyes and knew they would help too, Sam along with the spies and Kasumi on her own… and He smiled pleased…**

"Thank you girls… All of you… Now let's go down… I'm Famished…"

**They left Poncho's Room as They get to the back yard stairs and moved into the Studio… it had Copies of every Single sports achievement Poncho's Father got in His city, and When They Reached the Living Room he was surprised to see all of his friends still there, Some of them Cleaning the house, some others chatting and knowing themselves better, but all looked at The newcomers as they arrived, Some of them flinching at the sight of Poncho's still uncovered parts, the wounds open aren't a turn on for friendships, but were Lan, Captain America and Asakura Io the first one to speak…**

"Poncho! Is great you're still awake! Your house is amazing! Mega Man! He has Finally Awaken!"

**Poncho saw someone coming out of the Kitchen, a boy dressed in Blue jump suit with light Blue Gloves and helmet, it was Mega Man, the Net Navi…**

"Your House allows Him to be in the real world, and helps Amidamaru to finally stretch his legs again… I'm glad the worst has Passed…"

**Said a boy, Io Asakura, Shaman Extraordinary, as Steve looked at them speaks butting in…**

"Uh... Io… right? I don't think the worst has even started yet… and is good to have you Up and away Poncho, yet I see you can't fight yet… so what Happened?"

**Poncho was about to answer but was cut off… the alarm went wild as Ami said the Orders, the Scene showed Juuban High… it was under attack and Poncho Shouted…**

"Girls! Transform NOW…!"

**But was received by five looks of… "How we do transform again?" then a boy in Blue Ultra modern Armor spoke up, X was in to save the Day…**

"Shout out the first than Comes To your mind!"

**Poncho was smiled, the repliforce was still here, and they were chatting with their older counterparts as the girls raised their watches at the Sky they shouted out…**

"Mercury Technological Power… MAKE UP!"

"Moon Technological Power… MAKE UP!"

"Mars Technological Power… MAKE UP!"

"Jupiter Technological Power… MAKE UP!"

"Venus Technological Power… MAKE UP!"

**And they transformed, in the end the Planets were standing in the room, to surprise of the Outers, until Haruka Asked…**

"S… Sailor Moon? T… Tsuki no Hime?"

**And then Moon Looked At Sailor Uranus and said…**

"Sailor Moon is dead... I'm Moon! The Protector of Life!"

**And all were Shocked... the Saiyan warriors felt somehow obliged to serve "Moon" as She was not a Senshi, not a human, She was the moon itself, The moon on Earth, and Poncho Called out…**

"Let's Go! We need to stop this"

**And the girls looked at him as Robin was Heard Calling out The Titans with the Classical "Titans Go!" and the Spies along with Kasumi Waited for the Girls to come, the look on the Girls Faces told "Will you Go out in that state? No way!" but Poncho Answered…**

"I can't fight, but I still Can Do more things! Now Let's Go! If anyone wants to go and has or is An Electronic device Pass to the Garage, There My employers Magic Will adapt you all for this fight!"

**Finally they all left to the battle field, Poncho was intrigued for how will the Outcome result and He saw the Titans Fighting Bravely when They Reached the School, and soon a fight was started, The Darkstalkers were many, but the heroes were more, and The Senshi approached To the Building of the school as the heroes fought the Darkstalkers armies, But Then Poncho and The Senshi Were Stopped By a Maniacal laugh on the sky, and looked to the roof…**

"So... you dared to show yourselves sailor S-/-s! What's the Matter love...? Too hurt to protect the whore and her friends are you?"

**It was Morrigan, but behind her were nine shadows, The Senshi didn't noticed Poncho Shivered and Shoot out…**

"What is going on? Who have you asked for help this time...? You have neither Will nor power to Power up those shadows behind you!"

**As Morrigan was going to answer one of the Shadows stepped out and spoke…**

"We are the Apokolips Senshi father... and our sole purpose is To Kill the Senshi, well at least eight of them... And I see you still protect that witch who stole you away from mother... but no more... OMEGA BEAM!"

**She pointed out at Mercury, and Poncho Moved quickly to protect her, yet he knelt, he had overexerted his body, his shovel appeared, and he started spinning it, hoping he could block the Orange energy coming at them... and the girl spoke up again…**

"Good Bye Sailor S-s! I'll see your life is a living hell until you beg me to kill you!"

**Poncho spun the shovel faster, hoping, praying he could stop the beams, but then a Shout was heard, a woman's shout…**

"NOT ON MY LIFE TIME SISTER! Double Dragon Slash!"

**Poncho Stopped as the Omega Beam was about to let the Atmosphere and a cloud blocked the Figure of their Savior, yet he spoke…**

"I... Impossible... The only Items Able to deflect The Omega Force isn't supposed to be used at least on twelve years more... The Dragon Katana shouldn't be used yet...!"

**As the smoke dissipated All could see the one who blocked the Omega beam... it was a long haired girl, her jet black hair long up to the middle of her back didn't turned but it was visible, she wore a Sailor suit, The Upper Part and the tip of the long gloves were green, the body and most of the Gloves were white and the skirt and long boots were Red... She chuckled and Told to all in the battle field…**

"Hello there... Sailor Dragon to Your service..."

**Poncho and Amy were both confused, their faces showed it, and both of them whispered…**

"Sailor... Dragon...?"

* * *

_What do you think? Sailor Dragon has Appeared, How will Poncho and Amy Take it? What surprises does she have up on her sleeves? What the hell is with one of the Apokolips Senshi Calling Poncho Father? And Why Should I pay a Dime for that info…? Hope, Angriness and Over protectiveness in The Next Chapter…!_

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Dragon!**_

_**TSU ZU KU**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

Please don't forget to Read and Review...

* * *

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_

**Author Note: **I won't Describe the Planets Transformations, If you want to know how they do you've got to wait until I republish the Story "The Fandango of Ice Water and Electricity" to know how is that Transformation.


	9. Part Nine

**Sailor Moon NG Part IX: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Dragon.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **See The Casting call Chapter

* * *

**Last Time:**

We are the Apokolips Senshi father... and our sole purpose is To Kill the Senshi, well at least eight of them... And I see you still protect that witch who stole you away from mother... but no more... OMEGA BEAM!

_She pointed out at Mercury, and Poncho Moved quickly to protect her, yet he knelt, he had overexerted his body, his shovel appeared, and he started spinning it, Hoping he could block the Orange energy coming at Them... and the girl spoke up again…_

Good Bye Sailor S-(t! I'll see Your life is a living hell until you beg me to kill you!

_Poncho spun the shovel faster, hoping, praying he could stop The beams, but then a Shout was heard, a woman's shout…_

NOT ON MY LIFE TIME SISTER! Double Dragon Slash!

_Poncho Stopped as the Omega Beam was about to let the Atmosphere and a cloud Blocked the Figure of their Savior, yet he spoke…_

I... Impossible... The only Items Able to deflect The Omega Force aren't supposed to be used at least on twelve years more... The Dragon Katana shouldn't be used yet...!

_As the smoke dissipated All could see the one who blocked the Omega beam... it was a long haired girl, her jet black hair long up to the middle of her back didn't turned but it was visible, she wore a Sailor suit, The Upper Part and the tip of the long gloves were green, the body and most of the Gloves were white and the skirt and long boots were Red... She chuckled and Told To all in the battle field…_

Hello there... Sailor Dragon to Your service...

_Poncho and Amy were both Confused, their faces showed it, and both of them whispered…_

Sailor... Dragon...?

_

* * *

The girl stood there, looking at Morrigan and the Apokolips Senshi as her blades disappeared, gone to the subspace, and she spoke… _

How dare you to try to attack somebody just because other person told you than You should do it…? I won't allow unnecessary violence, because I can stop it… I'm Sailor Dragon, Mistress of the Power and In behalf of My employer you shall be punished…!

_Poncho sweat dropped alongside with Ami and the other Senshi, except, of course, Usagi, who cheered at the girl for a "Fabulous entrance", Morrigan and the Apokolips Senshi were annoyed, and Morrigan spoke in her behalf…_

More Senshi… could someone tell me how many there are in the universe, and how many reside on earth? No matter She'll die…. SOUL FIST…!

_as the dreadful Flaming skull traveled trough the sky towards Sailor Dragon Poncho Shouted "Watch out! The soul Fist is Dangerous", she retorted by setting herself into a peculiar position… her right arm did a circular motion, but stopped at 270 degrees for a moment, then she moved her left hand towards her right one, placing both hands together, the Left hand's fingers pointing back as the fingers in the right one did point forward, the fingers were placed resembling claws, and then she trusted her arms forward, widely separated, her hands still mocking the paws of a tiger, having finished a chant that went like this…_

Ryu Geki Ken powers up and morphs into… HAOH SHO KOOH KEN!

_Poncho Looked in Shock… Haoh Sho Kooh Ken was one of the first techniques he craved to learn first hand, and this "Sailor Dragon" had Done it in Yuri's Way…as the girls were shocked, knowing Poncho was the ONLY ONE in Their universe to use Kyokugen, He called the things he usually Did that way, but she has used it, leaving too many questions in the air, but unasked due the fact Morrigan was Angry at the sight of her attack being devoured by the stronger fireball, and then she shouted…_

That's Enough! Troops! Take the w-)(!s and Mae lover down!

_then like 20 succubus came in front of the planets and Sailor Dragon, who launched themselves at the fight, while Poncho did his best to help…_

Mercury Bubble Buster… Explode!

_As the fog expanded, the planets' helmets switched to a different type of sight, allowing them to clearly see their opponents and thus the Battle Started and it was a fight quite close, the Senshi Hit fast and hard the poor succubae, that is, until the Bubble buster lasted, then the few remaining succubus had no trouble in besting the girls in combat skills, yet their Senshi powers allowed them to endure, only one of them was standing after the attack, it was Sailor Dragon, visibly excited by the fight…_

Yeah! This is What I was talking about with Tetsuko Nana! This is MY kind of excitement!

_As the Planets stood up, They looked at the strange girl… was she really having fun? Who was this girl and why being with her was like being with Poncho…? This questions looked like were going to be un answered for a time, as Mars dodged an Attack from one of their foes and attacked back…_

Mars Fire Buster…! Hey Mercury… how goes the Finding their weakness thing?

_Mars asked as She dodged another attack, They were using only their Busters, as Dragon kicked and Punched her enemies mercilessly, then were joined by the heroes, who had sent the large of the army back to Makai, as they arrived they were stopped by Poncho…_

Wait…! Let the planets handle this…

_Meanwhile, Mercury had Found again her Cyber Sailor Senshi: Yrucrem, who told her…_

Well, You've found the buster! Remember, you can charge the buster for more power on shoot and Your special technique: Mercury Replication… This will allow you to mimic A certain set of attacks from Anyone you want to… you can store up to eight different sets for combat…

_Mercury was impressed, her incredible mind already thinking in all the possibilities and She shouted…_

GIRLS! Quick… find your cyber Sailor Senshi… They'll help you…

_After that, she went towards Poncho and touched his arm, as she did, she shined in Green with and Red, and after that her Armor was different, now being like Sailor Dragon's fuku, and she then assumed the same stance Poncho had used when he battled one month before and told…_

Dragon Armor! Poncho Setup 001!

_After that Mercury jumped, with cat like skill, and in mid air she redirected herself to the nearest succubus to her shouting…_

Mercury Style Strike Laser claw…!

_and, surprising everyone, She was launched towards the astonished enemy, Mercury tearing with her gloved right hand across the succubus' chest and landing gracefully after that, as the enemy was sent back to Makai… meanwhile Mars had finally found her Cyber Senshi, Sram, who told Mars…_

Well, you can use Mars Fire missiles, or the replican system… It'll let you Copy anyone else's powers, you can copy up to eight different powers… and with Proto you could use the Supreme Dual technique…

_Mars was fascinated, she was a pyromaniac on her own right, and she was more than eager to test this new skill and she did as she stood her ground, opened her arms setting them like if she were holding two large guns, only with her hands made on fists and shouted…_

MARS FIRE MISSILES!

_And there that went, 35 missiles made out of pure fire went soaring trough the air, but roughly half of them connected into enemies, and the heroes and Senshi were shocked by both planets performance, Uranus dodged as she spoke…_

Hey, that's quite a show you have there… where can I get one of those Armors…?

_Moon giggled at Sailor Uranus comment, she knew the armors were given to them to protect the earth while the Outers were absent, an she didn't knew where could them get those, as she listened her Cyber Senshi, Noom, who told her…_

Hime, you can use the Moon Gorgeous buster, the Moon Copy utility or the Moon X Defender… The Moon Copy utility lets you imitate up to eight powers from eight different persons, and the Moon X defender is a Dual Skill, for which X is your Partner…

_Then the Moon Princess ran at the heroes, looking for a certain someone, and suddenly grabbed Io Asakura's Hands and She glowed as Mercury had done, then her Armor changed all it's white parts for black ones, and Moon told Io…_

Uh… Can I borrow Some things from you…? Sorry I'll Give them to you later!

_She said this before she took out Io's swords and Shouted "Amidamaru… Posses The swords please!", then A huge Samurai Warrior appeared behind her, leaving a very confused and shocked Io talking incoherently…_

Moon Style Buddha's Cut!

_Then She Slashed forward with both swords, and the Ghost mimicked her, even in the speech, and A twin Red energy wave ricocheted towards the Succubus, finally making disappear the last of the succubae army, leaving The Planets, five Senshi and all the other heroes to deal with Morrigan and the Apokolips Senshi, but then Moon stepped forward, and spoke…_

Who's Next…? Why don't you ten get down here and stop this unnecessary war…

_She said, her blue eyes showing nothing but pure sincerity, and then Morrigan spoke, clearly angry…_

Hmph! You have won this battle Tsuki no Gaki! But I'll Win the war…! Apokolips Senshi…. RETREAT!

_As Morrigan commanded the nine shadows disappeared, but not after Sailor Darkseid (The girl who spoke before) threatened…_

So long sailor Ws! See ya in your Nightmares!

_Poncho and the heroes walked at the girls and they smiled as Poncho placed his hand in Mercury Shoulder and told…_

Let's go home…

How did it felt?

_Asked Captain America as They walked away, and The three Mars Moon and Mercury answer back…_

It was great…! By the way… Here are your swords and your Company Spirit… Thank you Very much Io

_Moon told Io as They left the battle field and headed Home…_

_What do you think? The battle is Finished and Three of the Planets have re gained their skills in the use of their armors, but what's going on with Sailor Dragon… and a new Ally joins to the battle, to Poncho Dismay… Hope, Angriness and Over protectiveness in The Next Chapter!…_

**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Remembrance And Farewells**

_**TSU ZU KU**_

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**

* * *

Please Don't forget to Read and Review With your Senshi… All are accepted! (At least until I complete both Teams) **

* * *

**

SEE YOU SOON!


	10. Parte Ten

**_Sailor Moon Ng Part X: Remembrance And Farewells… _**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See The Casting call Chapter****

* * *

Last Time:**

Moon Style Buddha's Cut!

Then She Slashed forward with both swords, and the Ghost mimicked her, even in the speech, and A twin Red energy wave ricocheted towards the Succubus, finally making disappear the last of the succubae army, leaving The Planets, five Senshi and all the other heroes to deal with Morrigan and the Apokolips Senshi, but then Moon stepped forward, and spoke…

Who's Next…? Why don't you ten get down here and stop this unnecessary war…

She said, her blue eyes showing nothing but pure sincerity, and then Morrigan spoke, clearly angry…

Hmph! You have won this battle Tsuki no Gaki! But I'll Win the war…! Apokolips Senshi…. RETREAT!

As Morrigan commanded the nine shadows disappeared, but not after Sailor Darkseid (The girl who spoke before) threatened…

So long sailor W"#s! See ya in your Nightmares!

Poncho and the heroes walked at the girls and they smiled as Poncho placed his hand in Mercury Shoulder and told…

Let's go home…

How did it felt?

Asked Captain America as They walked away, and The three Mars Moon and Mercury answer back…

It was great…! By the way… Here are your swords and your Company Spirit… Thank you Very much Io

Moon told Io as They left the battle field and headed Home…

_

* * *

As we enter we are on the first floor of Poncho's House… In the walls are hanging photos and all kind of Decorations… A huge brown Wooden Furniture had several things, in the center a combo TV VCR set, on the left several china pieces and two racks one with CD the other with Cassettes… Below that was a DVD Set… Above and Bellow the combo were thousands of tapes, with names like "Christmas 1996" or "Soccer Finals, Cachorros vs Refaccionaria Castro" even a copy of the Film "Selena" which made a star born… on the left upper space were several China pieces, but a little figure representing the Baby Jesus was the center of that place on the Right side were more china, some pictures and in the third space was an old VCR, with the re winder in there, on the central lower part was a little picture of saint Francis of Asis and a little statue of Saint Judah Thaddeus, and a candle on the floor in front of them above this piece of furniture were Four Pictures, the central one showed a well built man in a dry green tuxedo, in his right side a beautiful girl in a beautiful white dress, it was Poncho's Fathers Wedding Picture, on the right side and a little lower to this was a picture of a big, a bit bulky sun tanned man almost black, in a plain green Tuxedo having on his left side A beautiful petite girl with blue hair and eyes wearing a White dress with a light Blue scarf on her neck and left to that was another of that same Couple, in a Shinto temple, an Old man was in front of them, They were very happy. Left to the central picture was another one of a little woman in white, having in her right side a tall slim man dressed in a Black tuxedo, while she was smiling the man was showing his happiness only in his eyes, it was the Picture of Poncho's Older Sister wedding… in the left wall was a huge bookshelf stuck on the wall, with thousands of encyclopedia volumes and other research texts and next to this a picture of Poncho's Father Whole Family, on the Back wall were two pictures, of Poncho's Older and Little sisters in their XV years Party, several pictures and Both Poncho and His Sister's Tittles, Whose told than He was an accountant and His Sister was a kinder garden teacher, the Window on the right wall displayed several universes, according to how the house was jumping between them, in the living room Were all the heroes reunited with Poncho, who asked…_

well, I guess some of you would like to leave, and again, I'm sorry about how things ended up… But I won't force any of you to stay here longer… so I want to know Who'll go…

_As Poncho finished speaking a man in a blue suit, wearing a red cape with a Golden S entrapped in a Jewel like Pentagon, and the same symbol in his chest spoke up…_

well… I will return to my universe, as will do all of the others of my universe… and our other selves of other universes too…

_Superman said, yet Poncho looked somehow disappointed, And he expressed it…_

But Kal… I hoped At least the Justice League Will provide Support…

_Poncho said but before Kal could answer a man literally dressed on US Flag spoke…_

We'll leave too, well, except for Spider man Who Will stay… and…

_Captain America was going to continue, but two hands on his shoulders stopped him from Saying more, as Thor and Iron Man stepped up to say…_

the Avengers Will Stay too… Iron Man, Captain America, myself, Hawk Eye, Justice and Fire bird.

_said Thor, and Then three Little boys in Blue uniforms Rounded them, and the one with plain light blue uniform said…_

I'll Stay here, alongside with Blues, Rush, Roll, and Beat

I'll stay too, with Guts man Glide, Iceman, Roll and Proto Man… Shark Man, Wood Man, Skull Man, Magic Man, Wacko Man, Electric Man and Heat Man Will get back and Keep AC/DC City safe

Zero, Bass, Trebble, Proto, Roll, Alia and Myself Will remain here

_those were the words of Mega Man, Exe (Mega Man BN) and X as a sad Mr. Match looked at Poncho, sure World Three Owed him so much, but it was wiser to set the stronger part of their force in here, knowing than World Three and the Net Agents will Keep the City and the world safe of Mr. Willy's ambitions, as A boy with a set of earphones, escorted by an old man with a Weird hair style, a Chinese boy with a spike of hair, a British Boy with green hair, a Boy with Spiky Blue hair, a man who looked like if he was a Zombie, a Black Boy with Curly hair and round huge nose and belly button, a tiny boy with sandy hair and a Laptop in his hands and Four girls, one wearing a Rosary with 1080 beads on her neck and a red long bandana, another one with pink hair and sweet look, one with long light blue hair and other one, the tallest one who wore a Chinese outfit with a sad face on her chest…_

We'll stay too… Without Hao our lives are comfortable, yet they need some spice, and you need all help you can get…

_Said the boy with the earphones, Io Asakura, as the other nodded, but the Chinese boy with the spike of hair, Tao Len, said…_

But you owe me a Shaman Fight when You finish healing….

_Meanwhile, Amy Was talking with Sailor Dragon, who had come with them and she said…_

You can De hen shin now… And if you were kind enough to clear up the mystery about yourself…

_Then the girl de hen shined and looked at Amy, but only Could hug her as she started crying softly…_

Oh mom I was so worried you could be hurt badly…!

_Meanwhile, back in Makai Morrigan is in her room, with Lilith and a third girl, this one very beautiful, her dark emerald hair covers her face, but she speaks, as Morrigan seems to be angry…_

Mother… are you angry…? Why…? Something is Bothering you…?

_She said, as Lilith watched carefully the scene Morrigan spoke…_

Yes, I am angry… Those w"#s! Mercury and Sailor Dragon… their actions make me angry… Mercury… She dared to touch My love… And the last attack she used… it belongs to him… that attack is special, my dear… at least for me…

It is Mother…? But why…? How come this attack is so important to make you loose your calm…

_Asked the Girl, and Morrigan looked at her the best she could to show tenderness and said…_

it was the First Attack yer father ever used on me…

_**

* * *

**_

F L A S H B A C K

_It was a beautiful night… Morrigan had followed Poncho as she had been doing for months now… yet he was suspicious… so she decided to float down… in the back yard… the red and yellow parts of the concrete yard shined with the moonlight, the wall of the east was white, there were painted several shields with the soccer teams his father had directed in the past. As Poncho get out to go to his room after a day of school, he was surprised because the sight he had in front of him… a beautiful woman was… ¿Floating…? In front of him, the strange clothes she was wearing were very revealing… Poncho stared at her and finally whispered…_

Morrigan… how come she's here…?

_She just looked at him… curious… He had seen her, next he would drool all over her, and declare her than he was in love… she had seen him… on school, on the road to there… on the arcade… that was the part than intrigued her more… on those devices always he used something called "Dark stalkers" she was his choice of warrior… she remembered well, in fact once she saw him playing it for hours, first using him, Demitri… then in the last battle he was defeated… and tried again, this time using her, and won… she chuckled when she saw the "Ending", remembering that time… then she spoke…_

Hello I am…

Morrigan Aenslad leader of the Aenslad Clan and self proclaimed "Queen of night" that I know… what I don't know but want to know is What are you doing here how long are you in this UNIVERSE and how did you came…

_Poncho said, He knew her too well to know the drill, next she would fight him, and if he did lose, than was most likely, she would give him pleasure and feed on his soul, yet he did want to know how, since when and why was she out of her universe and in his… he went moving until he got on the middle of the western part of the concrete yard… and looked at her every single second, she looked at him, smiling a sweet fake smile, She already liked the guy… now she would test him in combat, she considered him "funny" due the fact he sensed her… yet it was only matter of flying out of vision range to avoid danger, now she wanted to finally play with him and she spoke…_

Geez… Why so Harsh…? I only was passing by and wanted to say hi to a fan… and maybe get some fun… as for your questions… let's say a shady guy told me than I could know the funniest guy on earth… and so far he wasn't wrong…

_And in the blink of an eye she was in front of him… he was, incredibly, ready and placed a boxing guard, and avoided being hurt more as he was pushed backwards by her mighty punch… and looked at her, clearly flattered but angry…_

Ouch! That really hurt! Luckily My back told me just on time… and I'm naturally defensive… Let me tell you… I'm no mere pushover…

_and He pushed her fist away and sent a spin kick, followed by a reverse kick and finally a hard hand push, and saw in horror how She received the impacts and yet she wasn't moved of the place she was standing and she said mockingly…_

Is this the best of the famous Rodriguez Fighting Style…? Pitiful…

_And she jumped and threw a fireball as she shouted "Soul Fist" which Poncho avoided narrowly, in Morrigan's eyes she saw why… his back was shining, the energy on it soaring from the air to the brain and back... to this moment Poncho's Family had come out of the house and looked the show… as Poncho Saw them he shouted…_

Get back inside…! Please… She could hurt you all…!

Come with us… You don't have anything to do with that… monster…!

_Shouted back his mother, Morrigan looked at her angry and shoot out a soul fist to her, and to much surprise of all Poncho moved fast as Lightning… he knew his "Hadoken" wasn't a fireball… was just energy covering his hands, yet he did try it… he had to protect his mom… she trusted him… or at least she believed in him… she should be protected… she would do the same… and Poncho blocked the attack and no only that… he redirected it to it's source, to Morrigan's amusement, and she floated away of the fireball…_

Impressive, you could block a fireball… You're funny!

_Morrigan Said as she floated, while Poncho rushed like a tiger in the concrete stairs, only to jump when he reached Morrigan's position, grabbing her by the neck and her… breasts… forcing her to land, and he landed next to her, visibly angry…_

OK You witch! You can try to hurt me but let my mom out of it!

_Poncho Then clenched his fists, He was past angry… and threw a right hook at Morrigan's stomach as he shouted…_

Shin… _he did throw a left hook to Morrigan's stomach_ku… _Hefinished with a Right upper to her chin_Blow…!

and All saw How Morrigan was stunned back, to her surprise and annoyance, he was starting to annoy her, when she thought he was out of combat he punched harder, and she should remember never hurt the "fat" lady he called mom, that is, if he did survive the fight…

ok brat…! You've become a pest…! SHADOW BLADE!

Morrigan did her "Dragon Punch" which, to her dismay, failed by an inch… Poncho was sweating and breathing hard, man he was exhausted, yet, taking advantage of the landing Poncho twisted his right fist and sent it to her stomach once again as the wrist returned to it's position and Poncho shouted…

Typhoon Punch…!

And Morrigan Flew back, landing on her back unceremoniously, she was down, and as Poncho Tried to Punch her with his version of the "Power Geyser" she was carried away, and She floated again, this time in the center of the yard, away of Poncho's reach…

Now try to get me boy…! I dare you…!

Morrigan Bloated as Poncho thought…

I can't reach her by the stairs now… My web shooters won't be useful because, even if she can see them, I haven't the will to make the web strong enough to pull her down… but…

And he got a divine flash and asked to his family…

please look at my right hand… I got my Green Lantern Ring on it… I need you to believe in it please… I'll do the rest… just believe in me… all… even you dad… can you see it… my ring…?

and he did got nods from her mother and three sisters, yet not from his father and he asked again…

Come on Pops… Believe me just this once… I know God believes in me… just this once…

And, as his father nodded Morrigan bloated again and said mockingly…

Nice fashion statement Boy… where did you got it…?

Poncho Glared and said…

Hey… this "Fashion statement" will bring you down…

he pointed and several steps appeared, and he climbed them… one at a time, disappearing after he used them, until he got near Morrigan, and above her and launched himself down… his right hand extended as he shouted…

Strike… Laser… CLAW…!

And there he went… ready to slay her using his Strike Laser Claw, Morrigan was taken aback as all saw the greenish energy covering Poncho's hand cut trough Morrigan's outfit, revealing how her skin was cut deeply as she and Poncho landed, she flat on her bottoms and Poncho Rolling Gracefully before adopting a combat stance, with his hands on front ready for more, as Morrigan stood, she looked at him before flying away and threatening…

You'll Pay for this Boy…! Mark mae words…!

_**E N D F L A S H B A C K **_

* * *

Morrigan finished his tale unknowingly of Poncho's Narration of this same story to Mya and Amy, and when he finished Mya said…

Wow… So Your first powers were based on belief…? How come those worked… I can't understand it quite well Outosan…

Before Poncho Could answer Amy said knowingly, smiling at the Child…

The powers were there because your father BELIEVED in their existence… yet to be really powerful in his universe he did require to get others to believe in them… so if he tied someone He or she wouldn't be tied if they didn't believed on it, his shields broke instantly, because the drivers didn't knew or believed they were there…

Poncho nodded as the girl was amazed, yet she said something than did quite disturb him…

Uh… Dad… and… When I did came here I didn't came Alone…

_Who would have come with Mya to SM universe? How will the Next Fights be…? Who will stay to fight…? Where the fork are the Grecian and Star lights when one needs them? And what about Sailor Rainbow? And what's this…? Another Senshi…? As Morrigan said… How many of those do exist and how many do reside on earth? And Why the Fork do I Care…? Angriness, Fear and a Fire power on the Next Chapter…_

**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Phoenix! The Uncomfortable Sistah! And The Senshi League**

**TSU ZU KU**

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

Please Don't forget to Read and Review With your Senshi… All are accepted! (At least until I complete both Teams)…

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	11. Part Eleven

**Sailor Moon Ng Part XI: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Phoenix! The Uncomfortable Sistah! And The Senshi League… **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: See The Casting call Chapter ****

* * *

Last Time: **

_Morrigan finished his tale unknowingly of Poncho's Narration of this same story to Mya and Amy, and when he finished Mya said…_

Wow… So Your first powers were based on belief…? How come those worked… I can't understand it quite well Outosan…

_Before Poncho Could answer Amy said knowingly, smiling at the Child…_

The powers were there because your father BELIEVED in their existence… yet to be really powerful in his universe he did require to get others to believe in them… so if he tied someone He or she wouldn't be tied if they didn't believed on it, his shields broke instantly, because the drivers didn't knew or believed they were there…

_Poncho nodded as the girl was amazed, yet she said something than did quite disturb him…_

Uh… Dad… and… When I did came here I didn't came Alone…

_

* * *

Both Poncho and Amy were confused… who she had brought with her…? Poncho was starting to think in a certain someone, but as they thought about that Mya told telepathically to someone… _

You can come in now…

_Meanwhile this happened in SM universe, in Poncho's universe a certain girl looked into Poncho's Room, as we see we discover than is her 15 years old sister Ana… …_

mmmm… he isn't here… that's strange, he has finished his chores here and he could have been playing games now… that only can mean…

_And in Makai…_

Mother, I'm bored… can I go and pester father and the Sailor Scum?

_the girl from before, Sailor Darkseid, asked as Morrigan was very busy thinking of… Guess who…? Poncho, and Lilith was, on the other hand, complaining about that obsession of her counterpart…_

Yes all right, just don't kill them… ok…?

_After Morrigan let her, Sailor Darkseid Vanished, and back in Sailor Moon's earth Amy, Poncho and Mya decided to go to the park, wanting to have a "Peaceful Family Moment"…_

I can't Believe you Mya! Why did you HAD TO BRING the Hero Senshi to this DIMENSION…?

_Poncho asked, highly irritated… having one group of inner Senshi was more than enough to worry him, now he had two… which meant twice of worry for him, yet Mya looked like if it wasn't that big deal, and as for Amy… well, let's say than she wasn't very aware of the situation…_

But Dad… They'll help very much… We need all the Firepower than we can gather…

She's right about the extra help… thought I don't know which extra powers have this "Hero Senshi"…

_Said Amy as Poncho and Mya kept arguing, that's it, until several succubus started "polluting" the area, in the center of the group was Sailor Darkseid…_

well… well… well… look what we have here? Father accompanied by two girls… Still cheating on Mother I see… Well, that's enough… Troops, Attack!

_She Said, while Poncho raised his right hand, extending his middle and index fingers as he shouted…_

Mirror… Shield-o...

_And a barrier was erected to protect Poncho, Amy and Mya, the later two took chance to raise their watches to the skies and shouted…_

DRAGON CREATION POWER…! MAKE UP…!

MERCURY PLANETARY POWER…! MAKE UP…!

_and after the Transformation ended there were there not Amy and Mya Mizuno, but Mercury and Sailor Dragon, standing proud, ready to fight, which irritated Sailor Darkseid, who spoke…_

Oh… it's the scums… and where are the girls who were helping Father to cheat on Mother…?

I took them to safety, you see , I'm really fast… All say than it's Genetic or something…

_Answered Sailor Dragon as Mercury had already a full charge on her Mercury buster, and was standing ready to protect Poncho, who wasn't very happy with that…_

Nuisance… Succubae… ATTACK…!

_She said, bringing forth 50 succubus, And the Senshi fought hard, both Mercury and Sailor Dragon were Kicking and Punching, and even Poncho tried to put a fight, resulting hard for him, yet he resorted on his Body armor to fight…_

CHOU REPPA DAN…!

_And there he went, Poncho launched himself, making an arc and covered in flames as he tried to hit the most enemies on the attack, resulting into a failure, because of the succubus moving out of the way in time to avoid it (See Andy? Those Attacks of yours are… -in Johan's Voice- Useless…) in the end he was too tired to do something else than kneel, letting himself wide open to be slayed, to Mercury and Sailor Dragon's horror…_

HAOH SHO KOOH KEN! HAOH SHO KOOH KEN! HAOH SHO KOOH KEN! HAOH SHO KOOH KEN! HAOH SHO KOOH KEN!

_Sailor Dragon used her giant fireball to stop five succubus from taking advantage of her Father's weakness, effectively getting rid of the enemies, yet Mercury was thrown next to her… and panting she said…_

This is useless, they beat us almost 20 to one, and Poncho isn't in shape to fight… Wait… I have an Idea… Hold them off for a while Dragon…

_Then Mercury Ran off at Poncho as Sailor Dragon cracked her knuckles, ready to massacre her enemies, and she went in a rampage of Hien Shippu Kyakus, defeating ten succubus as Mercury reached Poncho and Absorbed a set of powers as she said…_

I'll borrow some powers of yours….

NO…! MERCURY…! WAIT…!

_Poncho shouted as looked how Mercury curved her body and her eyes went white, and ignoring him, she dashed towards the Closest succubus, and after grab her, started slashing the poor succubus' body mercilessly as she just said…_

GWOOOAHHH! GWOOOAHHH! GWOOOAHHH! GWOOOAHHH! GWOOOAHHH!

_At this sight, the battle stopped as Poncho and Sailor Dragon looked in horror what Mercury was Doing… The deadly Maiden Masher, the Orochi Possessed Version, Sailor Darkseid watched too, intrigued as She saw how the always Calm mercury was tearing apart the poor succubus, and watched in horror how The succubus was stomped on the ground three times before Mercury let her go in a final Burst of Purple flame and the Poor Succubus got back to Makai, and Sailor Darkseid Shouted…_

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING…? A MEMO…? TAKE HER DOWN YOU BAKAS!

They're dead… No matter how many try to take her down, Your Mother on that state is almost invincible…

_And the last 10 succubus encircled Mercury, ready to slay her and they launched at her perfectly on time… to get burned with power columns which mercury released after hitting the ground with both palms, the power emanating from this, growling when she raised her arms and in the moment she touched the floor, seeing this Sailor Darkseid decided than was safer to let them go, but without her noticing three shadows were watching the fight from safe spots, two were watching from one side one from another and Sailor Darkseid said…_

Look at the Time Outosan… I must get back home or Mother Will get upset… see ya…!

_And she Disappeared leaving to Sailor Dragon and Poncho Face a Riot of the Blood Mercury, and Poncho readied Himself for the Combat saying…_

Yagami Ryuu Martial Arts mixed with Hakyokuseiken… Let's save Amy

I'll Follow you Dad!

_Said Sailor Dragon at the same time than Poncho was sliding near to the floor, trying to Maiden Masher Mercury, but Sailor Dragon was surprised to see Mercury Sliding too, and when she reached the Sliding Poncho Mercury Grabbed him by the neck, and thrust him into the floor before making him explode covered in purple flames, and Poncho drifted into unconsciousness as Sailor Dragon stood ready…_

Mom… Stop this… I don't want to hurt you…!

_Sailor Dragon said, only getting a growl as answer, and then Sailor Dragon Retorted…_

Ookasan Gomen…! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rodríguez Ryuu Ougi!

_Sailor Dragon Charged power as she shouted and When she started the Phrase she was already Launching herself towards Mercury, who just waited for her to get on range and jumped vertically spinning, covering her fists on flames and knocking out Sailor Dragon of her attack, and making her land on her ass and almost fall unconscious, but when Mercury was Landing, another Girl appeared, and Raising her Leg in a Mighty Kick she Shouted…_

PHOENIX… OBLIVION…!

_And the skies greeted Mercury once again, this time involuntarily as she was kicked upwards, and she started to descend, but in mid air was caught in a series of kicks fast as lightning while Her unknown opponent kicked her from up to down all over her body and sent Mercury back a bit, but, without letting her fall, the Girl dashed at Mercury yet again and connected with her and gave to Mercury an horizontal kick to her chest with her right foot, then another kick from behind to the chest, using her left foot this time and kept kicking and Punching Mercury mercilessly, only to finish with three upwards spinning kicks, each one of those Higher than the last one, and after those Raise Mercury with a Right kick in a Half circle motion and send her down hard with another of those, finally the girl landed and whispered…_

Done… this will Get her back to her senses…

_Before drifting herself to unconsciousness, de henshining on the process, as Sailor Dragon was the only one left to Help, she sent a mental cry for help to Usagi before passing out and de henshining too and whispering…_

aunt… Ana…

_

* * *

What Do you think? I like it despite the fact I still Can't take out the preview… anyhow on the next Chapter We'll see a side of Poncho who hasn't been shown yet… Angriness, over protectiveness and a Mad appetite on the Next Chapter…_

**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Thy First Battle! Sailor Granny Comes over to Town…  
****TSU ZU KU  
TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

Please Don't forget to Read and Review With your Senshi… All are accepted! (At least until I complete both Teams) and For you A preview of the Next Chapter...

* * *

"I won't Let you fight..." What's That supposed to mean? 

_Said Mya to Poncho's Strong resolve of things when she told him she Would fight in his place in the war... she tried every single argument to make her father support her in that Idea but he just won't let her, and he spoke..._

You've heard me! Neither You or your aunt will Fight! I don't care if She has A duty as the Phoenix Knightess Sailor Phoenix...! She's Still my little Sister and neither her or You Will Fight, trust me, If I could I would also stop your Mother, But Thanks to your point of having brought here the Hero Senshi i feel more preoccupied... two Ami to worry about! I've said No and That's Final!

_Mya looked at him angrily, yet Ana and the two girls known as Ami were entering to the room in that moment and Both Shouted..._

You Worrying about us? Please! We'll be fine! We'll win this war so Don't Worry... As for Mya...

_they were about to start but were cut off by Ana..._

YOU WON'T LET ME FIGHT? DON'T BE DUMB! I'm Sailor Phoenix And I'll fight Alongside Rin! Is our Duty as Mythical Senshi! And You won't Stop me!

* * *

SEE YOU SOON!


	12. Parte 12

Sailor Moon NG Part XII: Get Ready 4 the F$#Çk Down

**Disclaimer: See the Chapter Primero**

**Last Time: **

"Mom… Stop this… I don't want to hurt you…!"

**Sailor Dragon said, only getting a growl as answer, and then Sailor Dragon Retorted…**

"Ookasan Gomen…! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rodriguez Ryuu Ougi!"

**Sailor Dragon Charged power as she shouted and When she started the Phrase she was already Launching herself towards Mercury, who just waited for her to get on range and jumped vertically spinning, covering her fists on flames and knocking out Sailor Dragon of her attack, and making her land on her ass and almost fall unconscious, but when Mercury was Landing, another Girl appeared, and Raising her Leg in a Mighty Kick she Shouted…**

"PHOENIX… OBLIVION…!"

**And the skies greeted Mercury once again, this time involuntarily as she was kicked upwards, and she started to descend, but in mid air was caught in a series of kicks fast as lightning while Her unknown opponent kicked her from up to down all over her body and sent Mercury back a bit, but, without letting her fall, the Girl dashed at Mercury yet again and connected with her and gave to Mercury an horizontal kick to her chest with her right foot, then another kick from behind to the chest, using her left foot this time and kept kicking and Punching Mercury mercilessly, only to finish with three upwards spinning kicks, each one of those Higher than the last one, and after those Raise Mercury with a Right kick in a Half circle motion and send her down hard with another of those, finally the girl landed and whispered…**

"Done… this will get her back to her senses…"

**Before drifting herself to unconsciousness, de henshining on the process, as Sailor Dragon was the only one left to help, she sent a mental cry for help to Usagi before passing out and de-henshining too and whispering…**

"Aunt… Ana…"

**As we enter yet again in this Universe we see Poncho's over used Living Room, with him watching over the two figures in the long couch, his sister and daughter respectively… they looked back, as he almost tore them by his gaze alone, as he says… **

"So… Can I be let in your plans over here, girls…? Mya, I know you came from the future, as Chibi Usa did some times, as for you, negra… Why are you here…?"

**To which Mya spoke first, surprising not only Poncho, but the then silent Sailor Senshi and Avenging Senshi whom were all but the Mizuno Ami of each team looking at the discussion…**

"Well, the Princess is not the only one that can time travel, you know…? Unlike you, I have access to the Time stream on this Universe and can be whenever I wish to, besides, I know of the times, you'll need any and all the help you can get…"

"The girl's Right you know, about the help, I saw the whole Battle, and I must tell you, that other Girl is nuts, anyways, I don't have top tell you Why am I here, I just came, and Kicked Ami's butt, something You just couldn't do… and I see you got Rin here, which means, whatever this war is about, it must be important…"

**Added Ana, smiling smugly as she watched back her brother, whom seemed to treat her as if she was a three year old girl, which, in principle was not cool…**

"So, You two just decided to come by to help, help how, over stressing me! I swear to God if it wasn't because I seem incapable of doing so, I'd be ready to die of pure worry, and, before you say it, no, I won't let you fight in this WAR, this is MY WAR and I won't risk more lives than the absolutely necessary…"

**Poncho stormed off, as Mya looked positively sad and Ana was just looking there calmed…**

"But I'm Sailor Phoenix, Dad, My sacred duty is to protect life in Creation, but how can I do so if you keep pushing me aside, besides look at you, you look worse than a 10,000 years old mummy…?"

**Said Mya, already tired of this chat, they had been at it for hours, and Poncho seemed unable to see beyond his worry, as he said…**

"I said I won't let you fight, and that's Final…!"

"I won't let you fight..." What's that supposed to mean?"

**Said Mya to Poncho's Strong resolve of things when she told him she Would fight in his place in the war... she tried every single argument to make her father support her in that Idea but he just won't let her, and he spoke...**

"You've heard me! Either You or your aunt will NOT Fight! I don't care if she has a duty as the Phoenix Knightess Sailor Phoenix...! She's Still my little Sister and neither her or You Will Fight, trust me, If I could I would also stop your Mother, But Thanks to your point of having brought here those Hero Senshi I feel more preoccupied... two Ami to worry about! I've said No and that's Final!"

**Mya looked at him angrily, yet Ana saw than the two girls known as Ami were entering to the room in that moment and Both Shouted...**

"You are worrying about us? Please! We'll be fine! We'll win this war so don't Worry... As for Mya..."

**They were about to start but were cut off by Ana...**

"YOU WON'T LET ME FIGHT? DON'T BE DUMB! I'm Sailor Phoenix and I'll fight Alongside Rin! Is our Duty as Mythical Senshi! And you won't stop me!"

**Poncho was then dumbstruck, Ana had just lost her cool, which it meant she was going to do as she pleased, and both Amis had also disagreed with him, so he looked down, threw his arms up, and said…**

"Do as you all please, I'm painted here anyways, but just be careful…"

**Then Mya smiled, her dad was quite stubborn, but they had won their first battle, but there were some needs that he hadn't covered up as she said…**

"We will do, don't worry dad, unlike the heroes that stayed, we are ready…"

**Then he just looked at his firstborn daughter, she was like Anita some times, which was so cool, because that made a point, in fact, the girl was quite level headed, which was good, and she had raised a valid point, and Poncho moved in to hug both Ana and Mya, as both Senshi teams sans the "Bishoujo" Ami Mizuno went out, letting Poncho have another Hallmark moment…**

"Um…American Moon, Ma'am...?"

**Said a voice as The Avenging Senshi departed from the Bishoujo ones, as Captain America looked on, his usually determined blue eyes had certain doubts as he said, in his perfect 40's Gentleman's voice…**

"I was wondering if you and Your Avenging Senshi would like to train with the Avengers, I mean, well, after Mya brought you in We all were shocked and My team and I would like to meet you Ladies better…"

"My, Captain, Don't worry, we would like to answer your questions, as we were equally shocked when we met…"

**F**** L A S H B A C K**

**As Poncho, Mya and Ami returned from their ruined family walk, Poncho seemed to be angry, as all of the Heroes that had stayed were trying to figure out how to help better in the Intermissions between battles, so far most of them were exploring the Senshi's Tokyo, sight seeing and adding another touristic escapades, especially, the ones that had no "Nippon" to start with, marveling at everything, by when the Poncho Mya and Ami got back only the Avengers, whom were surprised to see the ten figures behind their friend and family…**

"Hello Poncho… What the…?"

**Sputtered Captain America, while the avengers gasped as they looked at the other girls, the brunette was known already in her orange and white fuku, as he was Poncho's sister, but the other nine were unnerving, as the girls were in turn shocked, as they moved to face the strangers before them… The first one being a girl, whose fuku was odd, all blue, but in her stomach area, which was striped in red and white, the bow on her chest was white, completing a star on the blue torso, and the long boots had a double layer where they stopped, just below the knees the usual Sailor Moon's gloves were red, covering most of her arms, and her face was covered with a blue mask, with an A etched in her forehead…**

"Captain America, Meet American Moon…"

**Was all Poncho had to say, as the strange Senshi all set in front of each one of their "Doppelganger", Thor Facing a girl that looked exactly like Sailor Jupiter, but her fuku was a modified version of the Asgardian clothes proudly worn by The Odinson, in her Hip, strapped was the Proud Hammer Mjolnir, and Poncho Continued…**

"This one is Thordis the Thunderstrike…"

**As Iron Man Watched in front of him, his armor analyzing the blue and white Metallic woman in front of her, a mirror image of Poncho's wife, as he said only…**

"And the Invincible Iron Maiden"

**While The Scarlet Witch was facing a Rei Hino look alike, her whole red fuku and the iconic headgear Wanda had made famous framing the fiery maiden's hair, whom was a second faster than Poncho as she said…**

"I am The Martian Sorceress…"

**Next was the usually aloof guy known as Hawk eye, as he faced a Sailor Venus look alike clad in a Purple fuku, spotting an oversized domino mask and a C in her belt buckle as Poncho said…**

"Ermm… Yes, she is Cupid…"

"Soo… Cupid, eh? Nice…!"

**To which Cupid only Smirked back, She Liked the Archer all right, but the next introduction was yet More unnerving, as, before the Vision stood a young little girl, no more than 10 years old, all metallic, in white and purple, whom said, to help out Poncho from doing that introduction…**

"I am Apparition… I am a Synthetizoid…"

**To which Vision just stood there, perplex, this little girl was her equivalent in her universe, but how could that be…? Still there she was, like a daughter to him, a mockery of his own lost children, but he wasn't the only one, as Wanda was the same, while Poncho carried on introducing, the next one was a sandy haired Senshi clad in a blue and Yellow fuku…**

"And This Is Giantess…"

"Actually, I like my name sometimes Better, I'm the Dr. Haruka Tenou, a simple biogenetics Researcher, and this is my… ahem… Partner, Miss Michiru Kaiou…"

**This surprised the Giant Man, as Hank was a Biogenetist himself in his own right, also causing the woman next to him, Janet Van Dyne to give a glance to her partner, just before watching the young girl before herself, her Fuku was white and aqua, but stylized to look like a siren, but never loosing the elegance…**

"Oh 'Ruka, don't be so rude to them…! You'll have to excuse my partner, she'd rather stay in her lab until she died off, and I'm the Wondrous Nymph"

"Don't worry dear, I could tell you stories here with Hank, I have sometimes to drag him out of his lab so he eats, anyways I just LOVE your outfit…! It is so gorgeous…!"

**This made Poncho Sweat drop, leave it to Jan to get all hyper with her counterpart, but it was OK, it served relieving the heavy mood it had been caused by the unusual meeting, so he resumed the introductions as said…**

"And Finally She is Timeslip"

**Then the Senshi with a completely blue fuku with a long thunderbolt coming out from the end of her stomach looked at the White haired Qucksilver, as she kept hold of her scepter **

"Timeslip, I assume you are a Speedster, right"

"Oh, I am far more than a simple runner"

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

**Meanwhile The heroes had their schedules arranged, back in Makial the Apokoliptan Senshi were upset, well, not actually upset, bored was the better word, as they all complained to the Emerald haired succubus whom was their Leader…**

"So, When do we attack, oh fearless leader…? When your Mother offered us all this power she said we could keep whatever was left out of the war, and besides, we really wanna test this new powers!"

**Said a Red headed girl, her black eyes piercing harshly at the succubus, whom just chuckled amusedly as she said…**

"You're absolutely right Geena, And Aunt Lilith Should know by now that being a general implies setting up our base in enemy's territory, so I guess we should Head back to Juuban, set some bases, one for each of us and we should start making ruckus to bring out our Senshi to us, so, let us go… "

**And so the Apokoliptian Senshi teleported out of the Realm using a Boom Tube Generated by their Father Boxes, while her Leader moved back to the Library of the Aenslad Castle, where she rummaged in some books before moving to a secret area of the castle, grabbing nine bags as she said…**

"Mmmm… oh, the Dark Crystals would come in Handy… There's always need for some Cannon Fodder…"

**Then She teleported out to Juuban, laughing cruelly, while, in the Habitations of the Castle, Both Lilith and Morrigan Watched out, smiling as Morrigan said…**

"And so, The Game's afoot… I told you Lilith, Those girls were the best choices the Human world had to offer and They Have proven themselves right, I hope He's Ready, because those girls will make sure not to loose, but just in case… Tay Tay… Are you and your boy ready…? Because I want you to go back to Japan, to assist my girls, from the inside HA, HA, HA, HA…!"

_And, after a LOOOOONG absence we are back on trail, anyways next Time, the Apokoliptian Senshi will start causing ruckus, and Will start targeting each of her own assigned Senshi, Drama, Mystery and Super Bad Breath on the Next Chapter…_

_**NEXT ON SAILOR MOON NEW GODS: Let the Games be-a-Gen**_

_**TSU ZU KU  
TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Please do not forget to Read and Review, Comments will help me Improve this Story…

_**SEE YOU SOON!**_


End file.
